


seventeen's sucky guide to surviving high school

by jisood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non Idol AU, Not everyone but, Pining, basically teenagers being teenagers, chat fic, everyone is gay and in denial basically, friendship drama, just a warning, other ships will develop, underaged drinking and drugs, verkwan are established, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisood/pseuds/jisood
Summary: ao3 user jisood presents 101 ways NOT to survive high school with seventeen!welcome to pledis high, where 13 boys and some other random people try to survive until graduation while being irresponsible, gay, and annoying





	seventeen's sucky guide to surviving high school

**Author's Note:**

> hehe surprise
> 
> seungcheol- thiccy  
> jeonghan- demon  
> joshua- winemom  
> junhui- junjun  
> soonyoung- starinjapanese  
> wonwoo- wonu  
> jihoon- feelinwoozi  
> seokmin- meryl  
> mingyu- popular  
> minghao- minghao_o.phtography.love  
> seungkwan- irrelevant  
> hansol- ballislife  
> chan- bangchan
> 
> also! for the grade hierarchy omo
> 
> seniors- cheol, han, shua  
> juniors- jun, soon, wonu, hoon  
> sophomores- seok, gyu, hao  
> freshmen- kwan, hansol, channie
> 
> enjoy this mess!! i will also be updating g-rated chat soon i swear i didn't forget about it
> 
> last thing- considering i'm going to attempt to do 101 chapters, these will be fairly short but updates will hopefully come fast!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you want to survive high school, it is highly suggested you DON'T burn down the school or yoon jeonghan will haunt you until you die

**feelinwoozi** do you think if i burn the school down i'll get in trouble

**demon** absolutely

**irrelevant** this chat died last year wha-

**junjun** do it jihoon i forgot about my bio lab due tomorrow 

**irrelevant** wait BITCH

**irrelevant** WHO CHANGED MY FUCKING DN

**bangchan** LMAOOOOOOO

**irrelevant** was it you chan you absolutely filthy excuse for a friend zygote lookin ass

**bangchan** uh rude

**bangchan** it wasn't me thank you very much 

**irrelevant** oh

**irrelevant** sorry

**winemom** lmao u fucked up

**meryl** shua hyung pls be nice he's stressd

**irrelevant** THANK YOU seokmin the only man i love and trust

**ballislife** it was me lol

**irrelevant** IT WAS YOU MOTHERFUCKER

**irrelevant** I'M GONNA EAT YOUR ASS SO HARD I'M GONNA BE SUCKING UR BRAIN JUICES OUT WHEN I'M DONE BEWARE CHWE HANSOL YOU'RE GONNA FEEL MY WRATH

**wonu** now that's not very nice D:

**starinjapanese** well... it could be nice... for some time.... uno

**popular** soonyoung... no

**starinjapanese** mingyu.... yes

**minghao_o.phtography.love** woah there cowboy

**thiccy** what

**thiccy** the FUCK is your dn

**minghao_o.phtography.love** art

**thiccy** debatable 

**winemom** i agree

**winemom** change that monstrosity 

**minghao_o.phtography.love** dont tell me what to do

 

_winemom changed_ _minghao_o.phtography.love to horribleson_

 

**horribleson** ure not my mom bitch

**winemom** grounded 

**horribleson** no

**demon** myungho 

**horribleson** yes sir

**demon** listen to your mother

**horribleson** fuk u bich

**winemom** *sobs* where did i go wrong

**demon** *rubs your back* it's not you dear

**winemom** *blushes* are you sure? being a single mom hasn't been easy *blinks eyelashes*

**demon** *puffs chest* well maybe you need some help

**winemom** *sighs sadly* that would be very helpful... if only someone was willing to help little ole me...

**demon** *grabs your shoulders, guides your face to meet my eyes* i... am willing 

**winemom** *gasps* really?

**wonu** CAN YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP NASTY CRINGY ASSES GO FLIRT SOMEWHERE ELSE I'M EMBARRASSED FOR YOU

**bangchan** yeah... that was slightly disgusting

**winemom** f-flirt water u talking about wonton

**meryl** slightly, chan??? don't you mean EXTREMELY 

**thiccy** i can't believe i just had to witness role play in my own home

**feelinwoozi** YALL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION

**demon** okay 1, yes i did and 2, wonu shut ur dumb dumb bubblegum lookin ass up before i haunt ur ass for the rest of your soggy existence 

**demon** i mean sorry but soggy actually works better

**meryl** SOGGY AJDHGASD

**demon** thank u for appreciating my humor young one

**meryl** i'm a sophomore but ok

**demon** you're my tiny uwu babie sophomore yes

**demon** anyway

**feelinwoozi** i think i should burn down the school i feel like that would fix all the wrongs in this world

**demon** if you do i'm going to haunt ur ass just like i'm haunting wonton's

**junjun** do it do it do it do it do it

**horribleson** i say do it but like.... burn the flag in front of everyone i think that's very symbolic and i could get some good pictures for my college portfolio

**bangchan** minghao..... please just stop

**horribleson** stop what

**bangchan** just... stop

**popular** you can't burn the school D: i have a reputation to uphold

**wonu** no u don't

**popular** yE S i d O

**winemom** sweetie.... your reputation went down the drain the moment you started hanging out with us in public

**popular** oh right so THAT'S why i hated y'all for like a month....

**starinjapanese** did you hate me?? 

**popular** i hated you the most soonyoung

**starinjapanese** BUT I'M LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND

**popular** exactly

**ballislife** jihoon,,,,,,,,,, i will help you burn down the school

**feelinwoozi** ah hansol the only white man i can trust

**ballislife** i'

**ballislife** mAn i'm not even fuly WHITE stop wit these jokes 

**feelinwoozi** stop the short jokes and i'll consider

**ballislife** hello good sir it's me your friendly neighborhood white man

**irrelevant** babe....... 

**ballislife** yes babe......

**irrelevant** sometimes i'm get concerned about you......

**thiccy** didn't you just say you were gonna suck his brain juice out his ass like 10 minutes ago i think you're the one we should be concerned about

**irrelevant** m E ????

**irrelevant** SAY S uhCH A thING????

**irrelevant** NEVER IT WAS A GH O S T

**thiccy** ok

**thiccy** anyway 

**thiccy** jihoon do u realize if you burn down the school it means we won't be able to learn therefore we won't have enough information to pass all our tests and when we fail those grades will forever be on our record and then we'll fail graduation exams and then never get into a good college and then we won't be able to have qualifications to get a well enough paying job to support ourselves or a possible potential family so we'll end up homeless and we'll die sad poor and alone

**winemom** you, good sir, are what us folks call a debbie downer

**meryl** nice going cheol now jihoon is sad, and i HATE when jihoon is sad D:

**feelinwoozi** i guess.... burning down the school is a bad idea

**demon** i told you so

**feelinwoozi** stfu BITCH meet me behind the 7/11 we're gonna DUEL and i'm gonna WIN and i'm gonna expose your deep dark secret

**winemom** stop right there

**winemom** i'm his best friend and even I Don't Know his deep dark secret what is this

 

 

_private conversation with demon and feelinwoozi_

 

 

**demon** JIHOON

**demon** JIHOON PLEASE JUST STOP

**demon** I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST STOP TALKING CHANGE THE SUBJECT DO WHATEVER

**feelinwoozi** what's in it for me......

**demon** i have a secret stash of sleeping seokmin photos i'm willing to share

**feelinwoozi** deal

**demon** THANK U

 

 

_group conversation with 13 users_

 

 

**feelinwoozi** it's not ~ the deep dark secret ~ it's just a single deep dark secret don't sweat over it joshua

**winemom** -.- okay.....

**demon** like i would ever tell HIM of all people..

**feelinwoozi** Hey There.

**demon** i'm only telling the truth

**thiccy** r yall done

**feelinwoozi** leave us alone you just crushed all of our dreams and made the idea of an unstable future come into our head and now i am scarred and will continue to live the rest of my high school career in fear

**meryl** yeah seungcheol listen to woozi

**starinjapanese** yeah cheol listen to meryl streep

**popular** yeah seungcheol listen to the love of my life

**starinjapanese** oh stop it you

**popular** no YOU stop it you cutie patootie

**starinjapanese** no YOU stop it you smooth criminal

**popular** no YOU stop it you handsome boy

**horribleson** i think i might vomit

**bangchan** me too

**demon** that is... pretty disgusting

**wonu** jeonghan.... you shouldn't be talking did you even see you and josh 

**winemom** i have no idea what you're talking about

**demon** shua and i are just guys being dudes

**winemom** hannie is my bro... my ibubrofin, my broyster

**demon** yeah... idk what you're smoking wonwoo 

**junjun** i know what he's smoking

**irrelevant** wh-

**junjun** because i gave it to him

**horribleson**  is this ur way of telling us that you're the dealer who everyone's been talking about

**junjun** surprise motherfucker 

**bangchan** crackhead culture 

**junjun** more like pothead

**junjun** or oregano depending on how much i hate them

**demon** BITCH

**demon** I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WONKY

**demon** I REALLY GAVE YOU HALF MY PAYCHECK FOR SOME FUCKING OREGANO I'M GONNA BEAT UR ASS

**junjun** : ) hah BITCH

**thiccy** that's

**thiccy** that's- wow....

**thiccy** too much has happened in the past 30 minutes i'm going to bed

**ballislife** cheol it's 3pm

**thiccy** thanks hansol for telling me the time and being absolutely USELESS

**thiccy** goodnight

**winemom** goodnight cheollie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**thiccy** im gonna block u 

**winemom** please don't : (~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_winemom has left the chat_

 

 

**thiccy** goodnight :)

**popular** brutal hyung

**meryl** icb we ever thought joshua was the normal one

**irrelevant** gentleman my ass

**starinjapanese** goodnight hyung!

 

 

_private conversation with winemom and thiccy_

 

 

**winemom** ADD ME BACK BITCH

**winemom** IM GONNA DROP KICK UR ASS SO FAR INTO SPACE YOU'LL BE PART OF EXO'S SING FOR YOU MV

**winemom** don't ignore me cheollie :(((((((((((( ilu

**winemom** :(((((((((

**thiccy** Read 03:12pm

**winemom** BITC H

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
